The invention relates to apparatus for imaging selected portions of animal bodies, especially for imaging selected portions of the skins of human patients. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for contact-free imaging and measuring of selected portions of skin, for example, discolored, bruised, cut, frozen, swollen, diseased and/or otherwise affected portions of skin.
Afflicted portions of skin are usually subjected to visual examination by a physician who makes a written record of the results of examination to describe the condition of the inspected portion of the skin. Such examination is subjective and the terminology which is employed to describe the condition of an affected skin portion varies from physician to physician. For example, a physician is likely to describe an afflicted skin portion as having the size of a cherry pit, being of a reddish-violet color or in similar terms which might not be sufficiently meaningful to another physician. Moreover, such subjective description cannot be used to make valid comparisons as the condition of the affected skin portion varies from hour to hour, from day to day or from visit to visit. On the other hand, an accurate comparison of the condition of an afflicted skin portion during successive examinations is highly desirable and advantageous because it ensures timely detection of malignant skin portions and/or to readily distinguish malignant afflictions from benign ailments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,782 to Zoltan discloses an apparatus which is used for non-contacting volume determination of wounds, particularly decubitus ulcers. The apparatus of Zoltan employs a cubical reference object which is placed next to the afflicted part of the skin and is imaged on a grid of lines to facilitate a determination of the dimensions of the afflicted area. The versatility of the patented apparatus is insufficient to allow for accurate and rapid imaging of any selected portion of the skin.